


Hearts as Warm as the Rain

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses in the rain, M/M, Oops, Walks in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei suggests going for a walk in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts as Warm as the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's up with the title. I'm sorry about the title

When Rei had suggested they take a walk in the rain at first it seemed like a good idea. Except Haruka forgot that Rei didn’t literally mean “in the rain” in the rain. So Haruka had to hide his disappointment when Rei grabbed an umbrella before leaving. At first it was easy to stay by his side. Rei had subtly bump his hand against Haruka’s as his own way of asking to hold hands. Haruka had obliged without hesitation, happily weaving their fingers together and enjoying the warmth Rei’s hands gave off. Haruka would then rest his head on Rei’s shoulder and admire the rain.

Then the wind would pick up and a light mist would spray them. Or the umbrella didn’t keep a few stray drops away and they’d land on Haruka’s nose or Rei’s shoulder. Sometimes they’d pass a particularly deep puddle and the urge to just jump in it would almost overtake Haruka. Why must water be so enticing? Much too soon it became all too much and Haruka wanted to just step out from under the umbrella and let the rain cover him. 

Rei glances at his boyfriend and fights the urge to laugh. Haruka is much easier to read than he expected. The look of longing in his eyes is clearly evident as they pass by another deep puddle. The reason Rei suggested the walk was so Haruka could be around the rain and he could spend a little more time with him. Rei’s genuinely surprised at this point, Haruka actually lasted much longer under the umbrella than Rei anticipated. He gives Haruka’s hand a light squeeze gaining his attention.

“Do you want to step into the rain?” Rei asks gently. Haruka looks slightly baffled by the question. He silently debates it for a moment before answering.

“Yes but I don’t want to leave your side.” Haruka answers with the smallest of pouts. Rei stares out at the rain and sighs in defeat. Haruka watches in shock as Rei takes off his glasses and tucks them away safely before lowering the umbrella to close it. The rain has them both soaked in a matter of moments

“Rei! You didn’t have to do that.” Haruka scolds as he reaches for the umbrella to open it again. Rei has expressed multiple times his distaste of getting his clothes wet and how uncomfortable it makes him. Rei just smiles and grabs Haruka’s hand again so they can continue their walk.

“Didn’t you want to be in the rain?” Rei questions ignoring how Haruka glares at him.

“Yeah but your clothes.” Haruka mutters feeling very guilty. The last thing he wanted was for Rei to put himself so far out of his comfort zone. Especially for something as silly being in the rain.

“Oh they don’t matter. I’m fine really plus this was we can both have what we want.” Rei assures with a soft firmness that leaves no room for arguing. Haruka will just have to find a way to make up for it later

He tugs at Rei’s hand to get his attention. As Rei looks down Haruka tilts his head slightly and Rei leans in knowing exactly what Haruka wants.

“You spoil me way too much.” Haruka mummers before they kiss. 

Despite what one might think the kiss is warm just the like the pouring rain.


End file.
